Teenage Cannibals!
Teenage Cannibals! is an episode of Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. It was played from the 28th of August 2013 to the 15th of October 2013. Summary Joshua investigates a series of bizarre cannibalistic attacks. Time Period Monday the 29th of October 2012 to Wednesday the 31st of October 2012. Characters Player Characters * Joshua Mendoza NPC Characters * Seeker1984 * Valda Fitzpatrick * Sally Wojtczak * Jamie Charboneau * Serena Sproul * Suki Taylor * Jim Colgan * Gail Joran * Caroline Jonetta * Porcelina Barrett-Jones * Crispin Renshaw * Rabbitfreak Rabbitdropper * Relatively Normal Looking Man * Nappy Wearing Man * Blotsnitch * Joel Mendoza Plot Date: Monday the 29th of October 2012 Time: 7:30am Place: The Mendoza Household. It's a miserable overcast Monday morning. Joshua is really not in the mood for school. He sits, dressed, at his computer when he receives a message via Skype from his cop friend "Seeker1984", a man he has never met but has come to trust to always send him anything unusual from the local area. Seeker1984: Morning. I've got something interesting for you. Alpha2000: Hi Seeker1984. Good to hear from you again. What do you have for me? Give us the lowdown. Seeker1984: Okay, well this is all a bit hush hush but you may have seen on the news recently about a few violent attacks in town over the last few nights. On friday night it was reported that a student called Reenie Connolly died of a heart attack after she brutally attack and murdered another student by the name of Boris Evie. That's not the full story. Boris Evie was found with a deep neck wound that could only have been made by human teeth. They did a check and Reenie's teeth matched the bite marks. Plus she had his blood all around her mouth and inside her stomach was more blood and some flesh. In short, she turned cannibal. Seeker1984: As if that wasn't strange enough, the following night Gwen Suzana attacked Jarvis Bardolph, and Ernest Madisen attacked Caleb Towley. In both cases their victims had been partially eaten when the police arrived and shot the attackers dead. Seeker1984: The Shingleton PD are trying not to spread too much panic (that's why the media don't know about the cannibalism) but they are all very confused. The only clear connection between them is that they were all students...and that all these attacks happened in the general area of the Rockzilla club. Alpha2000: Do you think maybe the Rockzilla club has some sort of connection to these attacks? Could these students be members of some sort of cannibalistic cult? Maybe they were being controlled by some paranormal force. Alpha2000: I could try and get in contact with someone that knew Reenie Connolly or the other two attackers Gwen Suzanasee and Ernest Madisen see if anyone had noticed anything strange about them recently. See if there is a link between them. Did Gwen Suzana and Ernest Madisen both survive the attacks? Maybe I could try and speak to them, get their side of the story. I could contact the Rockzilla club, see if anyone there knows anything. Alpha2000: Where would you suggest I start my investigation? Seeker1984: Like I said, both Gwen and Ernest were shot dead. All your theories sound possible. I'll leave your approach to this investigation to you. Seeker1984: Sorry what I meant to ask was if Jarvis and Caleb, the ones who had been attacked and partially eaten had survived the attacks. Had the attackers started eating them whilst they were still alive or were they murdered first? If they were still alive did they manage to survive or were they too badly injured to survive? Seeker1984: in both cases the victims had sustained a lot of blood loss and died on the way to hospital. Alpha2000: Sorry to hear that, as well as it being such a waste of those young people lives. If they had survived they could have been valuable witnesses to help me in my investigation and help stop this from happening again. Seeker1984: well the ball is in your court now. Good luck. (Seeker1984 logs off) Joshua goes to school. Joshua spends the morning rather distracted, wondering about the current case. Before he knows it, it's lunchtime. As he sits in the lunch-hall eating, a girl walks by handing out the school newsletter. She hands one to Joshua and continues walking. As Joshua looks around the room, everyone seems to be talking about the recent attacks. He vaguely knows them all. There's: Valda Fitzpatrick (a bit of a loud mouth) + Sally Wojtczak (her shy friend) Jamie Charboneau + Serena Sproul (Drummer and Bassist for "Delinquent Mass" - currently on hiatus following the death of Lance Brekke) Suki Taylor + Jim Colgan (Drummer and Bassist for "Patient Zero" until the arrest of Tom Radlett for murder) Gail Joran + Caroline Jonetta (Renowned school gossips) are sat at the table ahead of Joshua. Porcelina Barrett-Jones + Crispin Renshaw (Posh drama students) are on the table to Joshua's left. Joshua listens Gail and Caroline's conversation to see he can get any useful information that may help him with the case. They are deeply involved in a conversation about how, according to Gail's cousins best friend, both Reenie and Gwen were satanists! Next Joshua listens in to Serena and Jamie's conversation. Serena and Jamie are discussing the recent murder of their friend and band mate, Lance Brekke. Joshua has a read on the school newsletter to see if there is anything about the attacks. He opens the newsletter to the contents page. "SHINGLETON HIGH NEWS Contents Editorial...Page 4 News...Page 5 Obituary...Page 6 Battle Of The Bands...Page 7 Reviews...8 Sports...Page 9" He turns to page 5 and reads the News. "News Murders There has recently been a spate of violent attacks around the area of Rockzilla nightclub. On Friday the 26th of October, Reenie Connolly died of a heart attack shortly after being found with the corpse of Boris Evie. The following night both Gwen Suzana and Ernest Madisen were shot dead after being found with the corpses of Jarvis Bardolph and Caleb Towley respectively. As yet, that is all we know, but the police are advising that, on a night out, students stay in groups and do not walk home alone. Patient Zero win the Battle Of The Bands Rockzilla's Battle Of The Bands competition on the 13th of October ended with Patient Zero taking $500 dollars after their astounding performance. Unfortunately the competition has since been overshadowing after lead singer, Tom Radlett, was arrested for the horrific murder of rival band Delinquent Mass's Lance Brekke. More on the story on Page 7. Shiomi Kozawa wins Future Builders Technology Award Student Shiomi Kozawa's artificial intelligence program, Keiko, has won a prestigious online competition. Judges commended her programs realism which made it "absolutely impossible to tell that Keiko was not a real person. What makes it even more astounding is that the creator, Shiomi, is only 15 years old! She certainly is someone to watch out for in the future." Shiomi said: "I feel very humbled that something I made in my spare time could be such a success." Drug dealing There have been some reports of drug deals being carried out outside the school gates. If students know anything could they please report this to a teacher immediately." He turns to page 7 to read more on the "Battle Of The Bands" story. "The Battle Of The Bands Rockzilla, Shingleton's new nightclub and the ONLY place to be after the closure of The Dive, was packed on the 13th of October for the grand finale of their Battle Of The Bands competition. Here, in a nice neat package, is our guide to the many bands who fought for rock supremacy. The Dennis High Ridge local's The Dennis grew up on a mixture of the Gram Parsons Project and Hootie And The Blowfish. You can really tell this from their exuburant performance. They had a tough act being the first band on but managed to get the crowd really revved up with such numbers as "The Horror Of High Ridge" and "Especially For Gnu". Spongebob Armageddon Not quite managing to hit the mark, or the notes, Spongebob Armageddon trudged through their set of Sludge-Core, and whilst a few members of the audience (friends) seemed enamoured, this reviewer (and the majority of the crowd) was not. An aquired taste. Justice For Krypton Inspired by Metropolis' own Superman, these crazy punkers wear their underwear on the outside whilst performing songs like "She don't love me (oh yeah)" and "Dying For Franjibelle" - this last track has naturally led to some critics claiming that they are drug users. Frontman Alex Alex stated recently "I don't do drugs, man. That songs, like, negative about drugs and shit." Delinquent Mass Lance Brekke wasn't at his best on the night and the band suffered accordingly. "Devil At The Crossroads" - a song which at previously gigs truly blistered with adolescent angst, instead sounded like a small child throwing a tantrum. As you may know, Lance Brekke was murdered shortly thereafter, and it is not a gig which truly represented how good they could be. Truly a shame. A Different Breed Inciting even more claims of Neo-Nazism, A Different Breed were more noticed for their choice of language between songs rather than the songs themselves (which were pretty forgetable). Lead Singer Mark Obvious called a number of the audience members "f***ing foreigners" before being booed off. Tracy Tracy The sound of a cannon being fired into a caravan full of wasps. Incredible. What Have I Done?! Disjointed techphobic noise pollution filled the air. The crowd seemed confused but eventually it all clicked into place. By the chorus of the second song "Function Error_186", the crowd was with them all the way. Scrunchy Local veterans Scrunchy, far from their hard rock origins, performed jazz fusion. This didn't go down well with their old fans but may've made them a new set of fans instead. Interesting, but not really their best. Patient Zero In light of recent events it's hard to talk about Patient Zero without thinking of the terrible events which soon followed, so let's, for the purposes of this article, concentrate on their performance instead. Tom Radlett was on incredible form, putting to shame the memories of past gigs where the audience would heckle and throw bottles. This was a band at the height of their abilities and so, regardless of his future crimes, Tom Radlett's band deserved the winning slot. Why not visit Rockzilla at 12 Main Street, Shingleton or check out their website: www.rockzilla.com" He turns to the Obituary on Page 6. "Obituary Lance Brekke 1995-2012 I've been asked to write a few things about Lance for this obituary but I'm not really sure what to say. I knew Lance from the age of about 10 when his mum first moved here shortly after she divorced Lance's father. We went through a lot over the years and he was always there for me during everything. I can't think of anything else to say really (it's all a bit too raw right now) except, please don't remember him for how he died. Remember him for how he lived. Serena Sproul, Delinquent Mass Boris Evie 1995-2012 Boris Evie was born to Mary and Simon Evie on the 10th of March 1995 at Shingleton Hospital. He grew up with his older brother Michael in the High Ridge area until they moved to Shingleton and Michael went to fight in Iraq and never came back. Boris was deeply affected by this but found solace in his family, friends and the local nightlife of Shingleton. Another outlet was his writing which became more prolific in what we must now call his "later years". We will be printing some of his work in future issues. Boris was a well-loved and popular member of the school and will be sorely missed. Jarvis Bardolph 1996-2012 Jarvis was a very popular student and could often be found out in Shingleton on a night out at The Dive, or more recently Rockzilla. Anyone who knew him, even briefly, will remember him as a big personality with a great sense of humour. The local nightlife will be much less fun without him. Caleb Towley 1996-2012 Caleb Towley may be most known to many of you as the Shingleton Sharks prize Quarterback. Caleb lived for Football and played as much as he could. When not playing sport he enjoyed socializing with his many friends at local nightspots. He will be missed by his friends and his family." He goes and sits near Valda and Sally. Valda is talking loudly about how she had met Ernest a few times at The Dive and more recently Rockzilla. Joshua finishes his lunch and soon it is time to go back to class. Date: Monday the 29th of October 2012 Time: 4pm Place: Shingleton High School As Joshua leaves school at the end of a long day, the first person he sees (and you could hardly miss him) is a man in psychedelic clothes. He approaches Joshua with straggly hair and a dirty beard and asks, in a London cockney accent, "Alright mate, you want any uppers?" Joshua: What have you got and how much are they? Psychedelic Dealer: I got Clarky Cat. 5 dollars a pill. Joshua: Do you do much business in and around the Rockzilla Club? Psychedelic Dealer: Er...now look here kid, if you don't want the pills then just move on, okay?! A young guy that that Joshua recognises from school sidles over towards the Dealer. He looks around nervously. Joshua: I don't want any of your dodgy pills. Just tell me what you know about the recent attacks on students that took place near the Rockzilla Club and I'll be on my way, okay? Psychedelic Dealer: Get out of here, kid. I mean it. Joshua: I'm sure the cops would be very interested to here about this little business yours. The dealer pulls a knife. He thrusts it in Joshua's face. Psychedelic Dealer: Keep your mouth shut and FUCK OFF! Joshua walks away and continues on his way home. He gets home and has his tea, and see's his family. On the news that night there is a reporter who does a report from the Shingleton area. He reports that an "Oliver Penton", a student at Shingleton High School, has been caught trying to eat someone. Joshua recognises the student as the guy who was about to buy drugs from the drug dealer. Joshua goes to bed. Date: Tuesday the 30th of October 2012 Time: 7:30am Place: The Mendoza Household. It's morning, just before Joshua is about to get ready for school. He sits at the computer and receives a message. Seeker1984: How's the investigation going? Alpha2000: It's not really going very well. Seeker1984: Why's that? Alpha2000: I haven't found much out yet. But one of the boys which was attacked last night...there may be a connection between him and a drug dealer that I spoke to. Seeker1984: How? Alpha2000: Well I was talking to this drug dealer and he was just coming over. This boy was about to talk to the drug dealer. Just whilst I was talking to him. Seeker1984: So it could be something to do with drugs then. Alpha2000: It looks like it. Maybe some sort of drug is making these people... Seeker1984: Well most of these attacks have actually happened around the area of the Rockzilla nightclub. So maybe you should look there? Alpha2000: I'll go there and investigate. Joshua goes to school. At lunchtime, once again, the students are all talking about the recent attacks. At the end of the day, Joshua goes home. Joshua has his tea - spaghetti - and heads out to Rockzilla. As he approaches the nightclub, he spots the psychedelically dressed drug dealer hanging around near the entrance. Joshua feels apprenhensive about approaching and hangs back for a little while. The drug dealer, doesn't see Joshua, he's talking to someone and then he turns and he walks around the side of the club. Joshua enters the nightclub. It's pretty crowded but up ahead he can see the big stage and over to the right there is a bar. There are many students here from school. He can see Gail Joran and Caroline Jonetta at the bar and Porcelina Barrett-Jones and Crispin Renshaw over watching the band. The band playing is called: Tracy Tracy, according to the writing on the drumkit. The school newletter's description of the band as sound like "a cannon being fired into a caravan full of wasps" is incredibly accurate. Two men enter the club behind Joshua. They are very similar facially, but very different in terms of the way they are dressed. One is wearing a black jacket, black jeans, glasses and has fairly short curly hair. The other is far more unique. He is wearing a bright red balloon shaped hat, a camoflage body warmer, a nappy and glasses. He is carrying a teddy bear. Joshua goes over to the bar and starts talking to Gail and Caroline. Joshua: Hi Gail, Hi Caroline. Gail: Hi Joshua. Caroline: Hi. Joshua: Look at those two guys over there that just walked, bit strange looking, especially the one wearing the nappy. Who goes out dressed like that? Caroline: Oh no, they're coming this way... And sure enough they are. Joshua: Do you know them? Gail: *I* don't. Caroline: Me neither. Joshua turns back around to face Gail and Caroline. The normal looking one of the two men, taps him on the shoulder. Joshua turns around and looks at the man. Joshua: Hello The man speaks with an english accent as he says: Any triple sod? Joshua: I might be interested in some. Can you tell me a bit more about it? Relatively Normal Looking Man: No no no, *I* want some triple sod. Joshua: I might be able to help you if you tell me what exactly triple sod is. Relatively Normal Looking Man: Are you the boz boz? Joshua: No but I think I know who might be. There's a man dressed in psychedelic clothes with a beard and has a cockney accent. I think he might be who you are looking for. Does he sound familiar to you? Relatively Normal Looking Man: We've never met him but that might be him. Can you take us to him? Joshua: I saw him going around the side of the club on my way in, he might still be there. Relatively Normal Looking Man: Okay, thanks. We'll go and have a look. Nappy Wearing Man: Yes and let's hope we don't have a negative blooty and jessop jessop jessop! Relatively Normal Looking Man:Absolutely! They head out of the club. Joshua follows them out of the club trying not to be seen and to observe them from a distance. They walk round to the side of the building where there is a trap door down to the cellar for the trucks to bring the kegs of alcohol. As they reach look around, the trap door opens and out climbs the drug dealer. Joshua continues to observe them. He hides behind a nearby shrub as he watches. The drug dealer takes money off the two men and gives them each something from a plastic seal bag from his pocket. Joshua continues watching. They each put the given object into their mouths and swallow. They say something to the dealer and start walking back towards the front of the club, the dealer walks behind them. Joshua continues watching. They pass Joshua. He is left hiding behind the shrub in viewing distance of the trap door. He walks over to the trap door and attempts to open it. Down below all Joshua can see is some steps leading down into darkness. He walks down the steps, closing the door behind him. He uses my phone as a torch to light to way. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he hears a deep and guttural voice say "Who's there?" Joshua stays quiet and looks for somewhere to hide. He shines his mobiles torch around the room but can't see anywhere to hide. He tries and avoid shining it in the direction of the mysterious voice. "RABBITFREAK! RABBITFREAK! THERE'S A BOY IN HERE!" Joshua decides to talk to the man with the mysterious voice. Joshua: Hello. Who are you? What are you doing down here? Mysterious Voice: I am Blotsnitch and you will be one of my gatherers! Joshua: My name's Pedro Lobo. What exactly does being one of your gathers involve? What exactly do you want me to gather? Blotsnitch: ENOUGH! Suddenly Joshua hears the sound of the trapdoor opening and watches as a mobile phone's torch light shines quickly down the stairs followed by the sound of boots. Blotsnitch: GET HIM, RABBITFREAK! GET THE BOY!!! Joshua shines his mobile phone torch light in the direction of the stairs...it's the drug dealer! He is momentarily blinded by the light. Joshua then swings the light around the room searching for another way out. In the panic he fails to spot anywhere to run to, as the man runs down the stairs towards him. It's too late to run...all he can do is fight! He puts the phone in his pocket. Joshua tries to knee the drug dealer in the groin. The dealer drops his mobile onto the floor. The drug dealer moves back just enough to avoid some serious pain. He lunges for Joshua and grabs him by the neck. Joshua makes a grab for his hands to remove them from his neck. He feels the drug dealer's hands squeezing tighter and tighter around his neck. So far Joshua is managing to breathe but if he doesn't get out of this soon he could start to suffocate. The drug dealer continues to try and choke Joshua but is unsuccessful. Finally he manages to push his hands away from his neck, gaining the upper hand. RabbitFreak tries desparetly to pull out of Joshua's grasp but fails. Joshua lets go of RabbitFreak's left wrist and delivers a sharp punch to his stomach. He doubles over in pain and Joshua lets go of his other hand. Next he delivers a punch down onto RabbitFreak's head, knocking him face down onto the floor. He looks shattered. Blotsnitch: GET UP RABBITFREAK! GET UP NOW!!! Joshua: (threateningly) If you want me to stop, just tell me what you know about the recent attacks on students involving cannibalism, that have been taking place near this club. RabbitFreak: (he slowly gets up off the ground) It's HIM, he's in my head! Blotsnitch: Quiet RabbitFreak! You WILL do my bidding! RabbitFreak: I'm sorry... RabbitFreak swings a punch at Joshua but misses. Blotsnitch: Hit him, you fool! Joshua: What do you mean he's in your head? Who's in your head? Blotsnitch? How? If you tell me, I can help you RabbitFreak. I can help get him out. Blotsnitch: You can't help him. I control him completely. He's mine now. Listening carefully to his voice, Blotsnitch sounds like he is over at the opposite end of the room. RabbitFreak throws another punch. Again he misses. Joshua: Show yourself Blotsnitch. If you dare. Are you so cowardly that you can't fight for yourself? Are you so gutless you have to hide away and get to get others to do your dirty work for you? Blotsnitch: Dare you mock me?! I am the great, all powerful Blotsnitch! For your insolence...you will die! Stab him RabbitFreak! Joshua hears RabbitFreak's movement in front of him and can only assume he is drawing his knife. Joshua runs into the darkness to the opposite end of the room to try to get away from Rabbitfreak but trips and stumbles into something... Blotsnitch: Get off me! RabbitFreak, he's trying to attack me! Help meeee! If this is Blotsnitch, he's not human. Joshua feels something like grass and under that a moist rubbery skin. Joshua gets up. He takes out his mobile phone and shines the light on this grassy moist rubbery skin thing that he tripped on, that could possibly be Blotsnitch. Blotsnitch: aarrghhh! Joshua is looking at a strange creature. His hair is not just the same texture as grass, but the same colour too. His skin is purple and he has only one eye (which is currently squeezed tightly shut). His mouth is set in a grimace of pain. He is just a round head, about the size of a medicine ball. Joshua has never seen anything like him before. Joshua manages to swallow his fears. He hear a noise behind him. RabbitFreak is coming for him. Joshua delivers a swift kick to Blotsnitch. Blotsnitch: ARGH! Joshua: Blotsnitch. Tell me what you know about these strange cannibalistic attacks that have been going on involving students? Have you been controlling these attackers, making them carry out the attacks for you? Blotsnitch starts laughing movkingly, as he looks past Joshua. RabbitFreak thrusts a knife at Joshua's back before he has a chance to turn around. In his dazed state RabbitFreak misses! Joshua delivers another sharp kick to Blotsnitch. Blotsnitch: Ah Fuck! Joshua is slightly distracted from kicking Blotsnitch by the sound of movement behind him. As a result he fails to kick him. The sound is RabbitFreak attempting, once again through hazy eyes, to stab Joshua in the back. He, of course, fails. Joshua turns around just as RabbitFreak lunges at him with the knife. As RabbitFreak thrusts it towards him, Joshua steps to the side slightly and grabs for his knife. After a brief struggle, RabbitFreak manages to pull the knife from Joshua's grip. Joshua turns back around as the dealer attempts to stab him again. Joshua manage's to dodge it as he moves in to force the demon's eyes wide open. Shining the light in, it screams and then manages to bite into Joshua's arm. As RabbitFreak once again fails to stab him, Joshua steps back and give the demon a kick. Blotsnitch starts coughing up blood. Joshua: You ready talk now Blotsnitch? You will tell me about what you know about the attacks. Blotsnitch: (cough) okay, okay...RabbitFreak, step back for a while. Look I'll tell you what you want, just point that light somewhere else would you? Joshua: Get RabbitFreak to put down his knife as well and I will point the light away from you and we can talk. Blotsnitch: You heard him, RabbitFreak. Do as he says. RabbitFreak drops the knife, it clatters onto the concrete. Joshua picks up the knife and shines the light away from Blotsnitch. Joshua: Okay Blotsnitch. You ready to talk? In the faint light Blotsnitch relaxes slightly. He signs as he looks at Joshua with contempt. Blotsnitch: Okay, what do you want to know? Joshua: Tell me what you know about the recent violent attacks on students, involving cannibalism, that took place in the vicinity of this night club. Blotsnitch: It's an old enemy of mine, by the name of Treyth. He's making people eat each other because he likes that kind of thing. I'm just trying to get the anti-dote out there. It's my hair, you see, if you eat it then you can't be one of the cannibals. It's makes you stronger too. RabbitFreak has been selling it as a drug in the hope that we can save enough people from Treyth's vile poison. Actually, maybe you should cut a lock of my hair for yourself? Joshua: If what you are telling me is true, why and how are you controlling RabbitFreak and why did you get him to attack me? Blotsnitch: I'm not controlling him. He is doing this of his own free will. I told him to attack you because I thought you might be someone that Treyth sent after me. Joshua: When I first came down the stairs into the cellar what did you mean when you said "you will be one of my gatherers"? if RabbitFreak is doing this of his own free will. Then earlier when I told RabbitFreak to stop attacking me and asked him about the attacks, why did he say "It's HIM, he's in my head" and you told him to "Be Quiet You WILL do my bidding!" and that I can't help him. You also said you control him completely, he's yours now. Blotsnitch: (sighs)...well it seems I won't be able to fool you after all. My hair has a drug-like affect. I convinced RabbitFreak to try some and now I control him. He gives it to drug addicts and it causes most of them to become cannibalistic. They eat the flesh and I grow. (he pauses) I suppose there is only one way this can go now. You kill me, or RabbitFreak kills you. RabbitFreak has clearly seen better days, and I am obviously unable to be much of a threat. I don't suppose you'd be willing to let us leave without violence if we promise never to darken this town again? Joshua: Suppose I do let you go and you leave town, you just will go and do the same thing in some other town, killing more Innocent people. Blotsnitch: No...i've learnt my lesson. Joshua: How can I trust you now, when you just tried to deceive me with your lies only moments ago? Blotsnitch: It's not as if I have any other choice right now. Joshua: I can't take the risk. I can't allow you to take the lives of any more people. You said yourself there is probably only one way this can go now. Joshua shines his light straight into Blotsnitch's eye and stabs him through the centre of his head. Blotsnitch dies spluttering blood everywhere. Joshua hears a thudding noise behind him and turns around to find that RabbitFreak has collapsed and is now lying on the floor. He wipes his fingerprints from the handle of the knife onto his sleeve and drops the knife onto the floor. He goes over to RabbitFreak and checks his pulse to see if he is still alive. RabbitFreaks pulse is steady. He's just sleeping. Joshua walks up the steps leading up to the trap door. He exits through the trap door, wiping his fingerprints from the door with his sleeve on the way out. Date: Wednesday the 31st of October 2012 Time: 7:30am Place: The Mendoza Household. It's the morning after Joshua's encounter with Blotsnitch and he is eating his breakfast in front of the TV. There is nothing on the news about the attacks, so presumably there has been no more attacks. Joshua's father, Joel, walks into the room. Joel: Morning Joshua. Joshua: Morning Dad. Joel: Me and your mother have been talking whilst you were out last night and we've come to the decision that, at least until we know these attacks are over, you shouldn't be going out at night. Joshua: Okay. There weren't any reports of any more attack on the news today, so hopefully these attacks will end soon. Joel: That's as maybe, but we should give it at least a week. Also we were thinking that this weekend we'd see if you can go stay at your great uncle's cabin in High Ridge. Kyle will go with you. That way you can both be free to enjoy your weekend without us worrying about your safety. It's a quiet town. You'll be perfectly safe there. Joshua: I'm sure I'd be fine here, but okay. But little does Joshua know, High Ridge is a cursed land and dark and mysterious forces are preparing to rise again... THE END Previous Episode The Lance Brekke Blues Next Episode The Horror Of High Ridge Category:Episodes